


He’s Knot Gay

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale Being an Asshole, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is “Straight”, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Internal homophobia, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Others, Recreational Drug Use, Sexuality Crisis, Top Derek Hale, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 3- Hate Sex:“You could have any piece of ass you want and yet you keep coming back to me, begging for more. What ever happened to that one bitch, Julia?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 13
Kudos: 478





	He’s Knot Gay

**Author's Note:**

> There is some derogatory language used and Derek says a few homophobic things if that’s your squick/trigger. But all in all it ends with Sterek, and Derek being less of an asshole.
> 
> If I’ve forgotten any tags please tell me.

“God you’re _pathetic._ ”

“Shut up.” Derek grunts, jackhammering his hips faster. As if thinking that was any way to shut up Stiles Stilinski. But no, the only way you could shut that guy up was either making him sleep, eat or suck dick.

Stiles smirked, his own hand pumping his dick with quick jerks as he stared up at Derek.

“You could have any piece of ass you want and yet you keep coming back to me, _begging_ for more. What ever happened to that one bitch, Julia?”

Her name was Jennifer. And every time she kissed Derek he wanted nothing more than to push her away and spit on the ground. She was annoying and pushy, and they lasted not even a week before he told her to fuck off. And then not even two days later found himself in Stiles room, pushing the man down and having those luscious cock sucking lips wrapped around his dick. Stiles on his knees sucking dick was a sight to behold. And fucking him was an even better gift. 

“Got bored.” Derek answers, ignoring the scoff Stiles lets out. 

Stiles arches his back and moans, it sounds so fucking amazing it makes the heat in Derek’s belly grow flaming.

“Keep lying to yourself buddy.” Stiles smirks.

“ _Fuck you,_ you’re such an ass you know that right.” Of course he does.

“Mmmh,” Stiles moans, clenching around Derek’s dick hard, “Hurry up and fuck me, _baby._ ”

“Fuck you.” Derek chokes. Grabbing Stiles’s legs and fucking as fast as he can, while Stiles keeps jerking himself off beneath him.

The high pitches little keens Stiles makes has Derek going on the edge, he growls and slams inside of him again before pushing Stiles down against the bed as he comes. Stiles yanks his head down so that they’re kissing and Derek moans when he feels the other man coming in spurts between their chest. He jerks back after a minute and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring as Stiles cackles.

“I said _no_ kissing.” He snaps.

“Sure thing big guy.”

Pulling out of Stiles’s ass, Derek tugs the condom off himself and wraps it up in one quick moment before tossing it into the trash. He falls down beside Stiles and groans as he hits the soft bed, Stiles squirms underneath him and pulls an arm out from under to run his long fingers through Derek’s hair. Striking through it for a while, before moving his hand down to play with the hairs on the back of Derek’s neck.

It’s nice.

Derek pushes himself off the bed the moment his legs aren’t feeling useless, Stiles makes a small noise in acknowledgement before rolling over onto the spot Derek was lying. Not caring that he has come on his chest. Grabbing a few tissues, Derek wipes his own chest off before throwing those away as well and then starts pulling his pants on. Stiles groans as he stretches out on the bed, his joints popping loudly in the silence of the room. There’s a bit of shuffling and then the sound of the drawer opening before movement again. Glancing over his shoulder, Derek watches as Stiles lights a joint and then takes a big whiff of it. He doesn’t even cough it’s so practiced.

“You gonna watch my ass all night or are you going to leave?”

“Fucker.” Derek grounds out, slipping his shirt on and looking for his phone and keys.

A part of him wants to stay. Wants to throws his clothes back off and lay down to finish the joint with Stiles. The feeling of the other man laying next to him, arms wrapped around him was nice. And just nice. Nothing else. He’d love to smoke one out with Stiles for the night but after last time where he smoked enough to get soft and maluble. Derek had let Stiles suck his cock, and it was going fantastic until he felt a finger curiously prod at his asshole. To say he freaked out would have put it lightly. Derek had pushed Stiles off of him and had a panic attack.

Only to come back to himself minutes later with Stiles calming him down. The younger man brought him a glass of water and held Derek for a while. Derek has jerked away after fifteen minutes and warned Stiles if he told anyone he was dead meat. And of course Stiles didn’t say a word, he wasn’t a shitty person. He wasn’t fucked up like Derek was. Didn’t have an older girlfriend when he was 14 who used him for sex and money, only to leave him high and dry after a few months when she ran out of town. 

Not only that but Derek just _wasn’t_ gay. Seriously. He’s _not_ gay.

He was straight, loved fucking woman and eating pussy. Sure he fucked Stiles once in a while but who wouldn’t want to fuck that guys ass. Plus anal isn’t gay. It was just sex, right? Right.

“Make sure to close the door, baby.” Stiles called from where he was lounging on his bed.

“Whatever.” 

He made sure to slam the door as he left the room. Hoping it startled Stiles a little bit.

____________________________

Days pass and Derek gets himself another girlfriend, they fuck once and it takes him an effort to come. He kicks her out the next day. Rolling his eyes when she yells and cries at him. The guys in his frat call him a player and nickname him ‘The Wolf’. Derek tells them to shut the fuck up and then watches across the field as Stiles lounges on the bleachers. His legs are wide open and he’s wearing those red pants that make Derek want to do awful things to his ass. He wants to throw those Long legs over his shoulder and fuck-

Derek jerks his eyes away from Stiles. His ears turning red at the thoughts ambushing his mind. _I’m straight,_ he reminds himself, _I don’t like guys. Stiles just happens to be some weird exception._

The guys take him to a party that night and Derek gets his dick sucked in the bathroom, except halfway through he gets annoyed at the noises the woman is making. She’s so whiny. He pictures it’s Stiles and moans when he remembers how Stiles used his tongue to trace over the veins on his dick. He’s coming in minutes and feels embarrassed when he realizes it was because he was thinking about Stiles and not enjoying the woman’s mouth. He leaves before he can reciprocate. When he sees Stiles at the party, Derek sees red. Stiles is lounging on the sofa with two guys on either side of him. One of them is kissing him, sucking on Stiles’s tongue while the other is sucking a hickey on Stiles’s throat and palming at the younger man’s crotch. Stiles moans and laughs at whatever they’re saying. Derek leaves after that, knowing if he stays he’s going to do something he regrets and probably put his fist through a wall.

Later that week he corners Stiles in the bathroom, locks the doors and fucks him harshly against the sinks. Making sure to leave hand sized bruises on Stiles’s hips as the younger man moans like he’s about to die and go to heaven. Derek smirks when he sees him limping the next day.

It gets worse after a while. He realizes that he’s no longer getting hard when he’s with a woman unless he’s thinking about Stiles. He tried to experiment at first with porn. Waits until he’s the only on in the house before pulling out his laptop and headphones. At first he starts with some porn he’s seen before and jerked off too, but the sight of the woman doesn’t do much for him. _No, no, no, no! I’m not fucking gay!_ Derek screams at himself. _I like pussy and tits, I don’t like sucking dick!_

But his cock doesn’t even give a twitch. Cursing himself, Derek instead sets his eyes on the man in the video. He’s not as muscular as most of them are in pornos. Instead he’s actually kind of lithe looking with long fingers and brunette hair. He’s even got a few moles on him that remind Derek a little bit about Stiles. He watches the man fuck the woman; the guys muscles tensing, his ass bouncing as he thrust his hips and his dick-looking down at himself Derek feels himself freeze up when he sees he’s hard.

“Fuck.” He mutters, his hands twitch to get himself off but he focuses on the screen. This time he looks up gay porn and spends twenty minutes finding the right video.

There’s two men, one of them is kind of twinkish looking with brown hair and moles while the other is muscular with dark hair and a beard. He whispers naughty things into the twinks’ ears, calling him a little ‘ _cock sucker_ ’ and a ‘ _slut_. And Derek feels his dick straining in his boxers, he thinks about Stiles. How they’ve called each other shitty nicknames and it always gets Derek off when Stiles calls him ‘ _big guy_ ’. Fuck it makes his dick weep.

Grabbing his dick he watches the video while jerking himself off, imagining its him and Stiles fucking and not some video. He thinks about calling Stiles a slut as the younger man sucks his dick, thinks about how much he wants to finger Stiles open until he’s begging for Derek to just fuck him already. And then his mind gives him images of what it would be like if Stiles were fucking him. He comes with a shout at that and lies in bed for a while letting his brain catch up with him.

He curses and closes the laptop before pulling out his phone.

This has never happened before. He’s always just been straight, had his fair share of girlfriends here and there but never boyfriends. And then he went to college and met Stiles and now it’s like his whole life has been turned around in one big ass circle. He’s not worried about his parents being homophobic, hell Laura announced she was a lesbian by bringing her girlfriend over for Thanksgiving and his mom hadn’t even batted an eyelash.

Derek remembers not caring, just hoping the girl treated his sister right and didn’t leave her with a broken heart.

He clicks on her name and waits for the call to pick up.

“Hey Der-bear, watcha calling for? Finally realized I’m the better sibling.”

Derek rolls his eyes at his sisters antics, “Hi Laura, missed you too and um...no that’s not why I called you.”

Laura pauses and takes in the sound of Derek’s voice, “You ok baby bro? Do I need to come down there and kick someone’s ass.”

“No nothing like that. It’s uhh...”

“Girl problems?”

“No...”

“Boy problems? Derek are-“

“How did you know you were gay?”

The line goes silent for a while and Derek feels his heart leap into his chest. Fuck, what did he do? Did he say something wrong. There’s no way Laura would say something bad about him if he came out as gay.

“Remember that girl who was kind of mean to me in middle school?”

“Uh, Sarah? Didn’t she like steal your underwear or something?”

Laura laughs a little, “Yeah and a shit ton of other things. But uh, there was one time in the locker room when we were playing truth or dare and someone dared us to do the whole seven minutes in Heaven thing. It was stupid. But I got really nervous because she was like the popular girl right? She was pretty and wore make up and did her hair. All I did was throw boys down at gym and play soccer.” She tells him.

“Anyways when we got in there she was bitching for a while until I told her shut up and then kissed her. We made out and afterwards she stopped being mean to me. And I realized the reason why I was always mean to her back was because I had a huge crush on her.””

“Wow. I didn’t know that.”

“I never told anyone. Didn’t know how to tell someone that I think girls are really pretty and oh yeah I kind of want to get married to a girl.”

Derek laughs at her antics, and rolls onto his side to get into a more comfortable position.

“Derek if you’re ever worried, there’s no reason the be. No one is going to treat you differently if you just stop liking girls. Sure there’s gonna be a few assholes but that’s life wherever you go.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“So who’s the lucky guy.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek huffs our, “No one yet. And I doubt he’d even like me back I haven’t exactly been the nicest person to him.” 

Laura cackles, “Oh Der, you’re such a Prince Charming.”

“Shut up, Laura.”

Later he ends the call and gets up to shower, using that time to plan what he’s going to say to Stiles. It takes him two days to figure out what he wants to say and a week to work up the courage but finally he finds himself standing outside of Stiles dorm room and knocking on the door. He feels so nervous. It’s probably been the most nervous he’s ever felt in years. With girls it was always 1 2 3 and then they were in bed fucking, but now he feels like there are a million steps he needs to take before he can even kiss Stiles.

When Stiles opens the door, Derek feels his heart leap into his throat at the sight of him. He looks softer than usual, a pair of glasses are perched on top of his nose and he gives Derek a squinty eyed look as if he’s confused as to why he’s there.

“What do you want now? It’s like 12 at night.”

“Like that hasn’t stopped you from staying up late.” Derek remarks, biting his tongue a moment later when Stiles’ mouth twist.

“Yeah well, studying has been killing me for a while. Now spill. What is it oral or anal this time?”

“Uh....neither.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t-I didn’t come here for sex.”

Stiles gives him another look like he’s grown a second head before stepping back to let Derek in. Once the door is closed, Stiles walks over to his bed and flops down on it, looking up from where he’s lying to watch Derek.

“So, whats up?”

“I wanted to ask-well if you’re ok with it um. It’s just that I’ve realized something lately and well-anyways I wanted to ask if you um...fuck! Why is this so hard!”

Stiles takes Derek’s fisted hands into his own. It has Derek freeze but his heart leaps up into his throat as he stares back at Stiles. Those honey eyes stare right through Derek and it makes his chest aches. He wonders what it would be like to wake up to Stiles face right next to his, to stroke his cheeks and nose before kissing him awake.

“Take a deep breath. Good. Good. Now hold it for three seconds. Perfect. Ok and release it.” Stiles instructs. Derek follows through obediently and it really does help to calm his nerves.

“Ok, now tell me what you want, Der. And do it as slow as you need to go.”

“ Iwanttogoonadatewithyou !”

Stiles looks gobsmacked at his words and just stares at Derek quietly.

“Well? Say something? You usually never shut up.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just uh-am I hearing this correctly? You want to go on a date with me?” Stiles ask, his voice sounding full of disbelief.

“Yes.”

“You? Derek Hale, the straight guy who fucks any woman he wants.”

“Yes...”

“You. Wanna go on a date with me?”

“Yes, now will you quit making fun of me! Jeez, if this was how you were going to ask I wouldn’t have come.”

“No, no, no! Hold your horses, big guy!” Stiles grabs Derek’s arms and pulls him back until they are flushed together. “I just wanna get this straight, you really want to go on a date with me? No trick no lie?”

“Yes?”

“I just-what? Derek every time we fuck you’re always ‘oh I’m straight blah blah blah it’s just sex’. When did this become something...I don’t know more? Also when were you gay?”

Derek shrugs, “I couldn’t get hard for women anymore, ok. It was just weird. And I kept trying to tell myself I wasn’t gay, but then I realized maybe I’m not as straight as I thought I was. And it was impossible for me to have sex unless I was thinking of you.” He tries to explain, his cheeks heating up at the admission. “Don’t laugh.”

Stiles cups his cheek and Derek feels his knees going weak at the touch, “Hey, I’m not laughing. Am I laughing? No I’m not. It’s ok to be confused right now, everyone always tries to say you’ll figure things out when you’re a teenager but that’s a crock of bullshit. Sometimes it takes until you’re thirty to realize you aren’t actually straight. It happens.”

Derek nods his head, leaning into ever word coming out of Stiles mouth. “So is that a yes?”

“You have to be sure if you’re ready for this Derek. Take some time to think about it. I won’t be some dirty little secret you keep on the side and fuck when you want to. It’s either out in the open or nothing.”

Nodding his head again, Derek replies, “It took me two days to figure out how I was going to ask you out. I had a whole speech planned and everything. But it took me another week to just get the courage and ask. I’m sure I want to be with you Stiles, maybe I’m not yet ready to make things public and you’ll have to give me a bit of time to get used to it. But I would never make you some dirty secret. You’re-you’re an amazing person.”

“Aw. You’re so sweet. Didn’t know you had it in you, big guy.” Stiles teases, pulling an eye roll from Derek.

“Fuck off.”

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?” He ask, watching as Stiles grabs his wallet and keys.

“We are going for burgers and fries, emotional conversations make me hungry and I think we deserves some greasy burgers.” Stiles spins around before they leave the from. “And of course maybe to have our first date.”

Derek is shell shocked at his words but is pulled out of it when Stiles pecks his cheek.

“Let’s go, Der! Hustle that ass or I’m going to eat all your fries.”

Shaking his head and giving a small smile, Derek follows Stiles out of the room. He takes a few tentative steps closer before reaching out shyly and hooking his fingers with Stiles’. It feels crazy holding hands out in public, specifically holding hands with Stiles, with a guy! It feels daring and yet freeing at the same time and Derek can feel something inside of him settle in place as he follows Stiles to his car.

‘ _Yeah, this is going to be something amazing._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved!! 
> 
> Tomorrow will be Dirty Talk!


End file.
